


Devil on My Shoulder

by KariahBengalii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Sharing a Body, Zachariah Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahBengalii/pseuds/KariahBengalii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah is trying, once more, to get Dean to say yes to Michael. When he takes it too far, Sam makes a choice that really isn't all that hard, when it comes down to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil on My Shoulder

"Come on, Dean," said Zachariah, pacing back and forth in front of him. "Say yes."

"No," choked Dean through the blood filling his mouth.

"No?" Zachariah snapped his fingers and Dean's hands flew to his ribs. "Three broken ribs."

"No," Dean gasped.

"Stage Four Lung Cancer," said Zachariah.

Dean coughed and wheezed and choked and gasped out, "No."

Sam closed his eyes and prayed. Lucifer, if I say yes to you what will happen?

Lucifer popped into being in front of Sam and Dean and Zachariah yelled in agony as he was forced away by the fallen archangel, who was still more powerful than him.

"Sam," Lucifer said. Then he walked to Dean.

"Don't!" Sam yelled.

Lucifer ignored him and held a hand on Dean's shoulder, healing him. Dean gasped air in gratefully.

"You... healed him?!" Sam demanded, surprised.

"Of course I did," said Lucifer, a hint of a smile on his face. "I would have made Zachariah do it but my temper got the better of me. I forced him away. I had to do it myself."

"So, what?" said Sam, not wanting to say the whole sentence while his brother was there.

"I know you've heard awful things, both of you, but it's not like that at all," began Lucifer.

Sam nodded for him to continue.

"Do you know why I was cast out of heaven? It was because I would not bow down to humanity. We were superior. And I spoke my opinion. My father was already gone by then. It was Michael that cast me out, certain that I was evil for not following our father's instructions. He decided I deserved an eternity in torment for my opinion. Maybe I was hasty in my judgment. That was back when the secondary gods were debating whether to give you fire. You lived in caves and giant animals ate your young. I did not believe that you would become what you are. An eternity in torment has restored my faith in my father's master plan. My faith in my brothers, however, was destroyed. It was years, the passage of time, which helped me see reason. My suffering was not necessary. But then, Michael is not the type to lead. No doubt Raphael directed him to cast me out."

Both Sam and Dean looked at him with sorrow, neither able to imagine that level of betrayal from a brother.

"It was not Michael's fault. It was I that was meant to be the voice of reason. Unfortunately, that led me to speak my mind. I do not hold a grudge against Michael. I do not wish to fight him. We were close. I'd like to think we could be again, but I sincerely doubt Michael is open to the possibility. Gabriel has been gone for many years. Raphael's poisonous influence has, I fear, turned Michael from all of his sense. But it does not change that I do not wish to fight him. He is my brother, the brother I was closest to for all the time I was in heaven."

Sam smiled sympathetically and went to sit beside Dean, resting an arm comfortably on his brother's shoulder. "So what do you want then?"

"I would like to prevent this. I do not wish to fight. If you would allow me, Sam, I would have you say yes so that we can protect Dean from the machinations of my brothers. I fear without me there they have lost sight of what our father has in store. I would not control you all the time. I could leave you mostly alone. We would be sharing a body, I would not control you. And should you ask, I could take control and have full use of my angelic abilities."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sam asked, somewhat skeptical.

"Michael is my older brother. I love him. I know I have more brothers and sisters than anyone could ever imagine, but Michael is my only older brother. It was he that I was closest to. I view him rather as I imagine you would view Dean. I vow on my love for him that I tell you the truth."

Sam looked slightly reassured. "Okay," he said, "yes."

Lucifer smiled and approached the brothers where they sat. He knelt in front of him and stared into his eyes, his own beginning to swirl and shine brightly. Then, his grace poured out of his body and into Sam's. It was Sam whose eyes glowed, swirling with Lucifer's grace. And then that dissipated and Sam's pretty brown eyes returned. "Dean?"

"Sam? Sammy?"

"Yes, Dean," Sam grinned happily at his brother.

"Thank God," Dean said, hugging his brother tightly. He followed it with a "Thank you, Lucifer."

Sam's eyes flashed with white light for a moment and he nodded and smiled, closed mouthed, and then the light vanished again and Sam was clutching tightly onto Dean.

Zachariah was angry that his fallen brother had returned, more so that he had lost his chance of manipulating Dean for the moment. Michael needed to take a vessel if the apocalypse were to happen. And then, surely, Michael would take the initiative to hunt Lucifer down and Lucifer would be forced to fight.

He growled in his anger and flew back to where he'd left the Winchesters. He saw the brothers siting on the floor, hugging, Dean healed from his injuries.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" said Zachariah, his voice like honey.

"Leave us alone," Dean demanded, pulling Sammy behind him like always. It was his job as older brother to protect his Sammy.

"Have you reconsidered yet?" Zachariah said, ignoring Dean's angered outburst.

Sam gave Dean a look and stepped in front of him, shielding his brother.

"Maybe I should give HIM the stage four lung cancer," Zachariah mused, looking at Sam but talking to Dean, trying to manipulate him.

"Leave us alone," Sam said, his voice strong and unworried.

"You agree with me? Well then, let's give you that cancer now," Zachariah said, grinning from ear to ear. He raised his hand but abruptly stopped when Sam's eyes began to glow.

"You will leave both Winchesters alone," Lucifer said, his voice full of anger and power.

Zachariah stumbled backward and promptly lost control of his vessel's bladder.

"Oh, that is disgusting," muttered Lucifer.

"I- I wasn't- Brother-" Zachariah tried.

"Do not call me brother," Lucifer growled, angrily. "No brother of mine would condone this, let alone attempt it."

"Brother, please-" Zachariah said again, obviously not comprehending Lucifer's demand that he stop.

"DO NOT CALL ME BROTHER! You are not my brother. I fear I have too few brothers and sisters left. Too many of you have become corrupted. Too many of you have lost our father's plans. Too many of you commit sins far more damaging than mine. I will not fight Michael. This apocalypse is not supposed to happen. He is my brother. LEAVE! And take my message with you!" Lucifer yelled. When Zachariah vanished, the white light in Sam's eyes did as well.

"Sam?" Dean's voice came from behind him, anxious.

"Dean," Sam sighed, and turned to hold his brother, body shaking from residual fury that did not belong to him.

Dean wrapped his arms around him comfortingly, flashing back mentally to when they were kids, when this was a normal occurrence for them, before they both got too old for it, before Dean knowing what their father did and Sam not knowing drove a wedge between them. "You're okay, Sammy, you're okay."

Sam breathed easier, letting go of the rage, but clutching his brother tighter. "Dean."

"Sammy," Dean said, finding comfort in Sam's nickname from when they were younger and their problems were smaller. He missed, though, being able to press his face into the top of Sammy's head. With Sam so much taller than him, Dean was forced to put his chin on Sam's shoulder and feel like a girl. "We're good, Sammy."

"Yeah, Dean."

Zachariah didn't dare try anything again. The apocalypse was averted. Lucifer and Sam moved smoothly, seamlessly together, knowing when one wished to speak or move instinctively. Dean got used to it, sharing his brotherly relationship with both his blood brother and Lucifer. To anyone else, though, they were dangerously codependent and Sam had a multiple personality disorder.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ffnet


End file.
